


Trials of Jealous Mei: Yuzu Joins The Volleyball Club

by Sappho82



Series: Jealous Mei [2]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: A Kiss and A White Lily, F/F, Mei is bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappho82/pseuds/Sappho82
Summary: The student council visits the volleyball club during after-school practice, and the President gets hot and bothered by the sight of a certain blonde player in her booty shorts. Kurosawa Yurine, star athlete and hearthrob, gets a little handsy with Yuzu and Mei is once again less than enthused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fanfic writing thing, so I appreciate any comments on my writing!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Aihara Mei walked into the South gym, the sounds of after-school sports practice lowered a few decibels as students momentarily stopped their activities to turn around and stare at the beautiful raven-haired girl. The girls of Aihara Academy nudged or quietly whispered to each other that the  student council president was here in the gym.

 Mei was in the South gym today because the student council was visiting all the school clubs this week in preparation for the next student activities budget. Per usual, several of the clubs, especially the most influential ones, had turned in proposals for a bigger allocation of the student activities budget or requests for more practice space. On the docket today was the volleyball club.

 After observing the volleyball courts for a few moments, Vice President Momokino Himeko turned to Mei and said, “They’re still in the middle of practice; I guess we must have come early.”

 “You’re right. I suppose we’ll just have to wait then,” said Mei, without turning to look at Himeko. Her eyes were on the volleyball court where a practice game was being played.

 “Aihara Yuzu!” exclaimed Himeko. “What is she doing here practicing with the volleyball club?” The girl knit her eyebrows in a scowl, which was her usual physical reaction to seeing the blonde.

 “She’s trying out the club. She started practicing with them a few weeks ago,” Mei said quietly. The girl recalls the dinner conversation where their mother grilled Yuzu about why she wasn’t getting involved in her new school. Mei being the student council president was a stark contrast to Yuzu’s lack of any student affiliation, and Ume essentially told her older daughter that she should try out some clubs. After much hemming and hawing, Yuzu had decided a few days later that she would try the volleyball club, as she had played for a couple of years in her old school.

Mei’s eyes hadn’t left Yuzu as soon as she spotted the girl playing on the court. Mei drank in the sight of her stepsister’s lean body in her volleyball uniform… her stepsister’s decidedly _very sexy_ body. The volleyball uniform clung to every delicious curve of Yuzu’s body, the body that Mei slept next to every night. The body that she had to restrain herself from touching and pressing herself against when she lay in bed after Yuzu had fallen asleep.

 Mei bit her lip when Yuzu got in the ready position, arms parallel in front of her, knees slightly bent and head up. This position highlighted Yuzu’s perfectly round butt, which was clearly visible, thanks to the fabric of the volleyball shorts that were so form-fitting they looked painted on. The sight of the curve of the underside of Yuzu’s butt mesmerized Mei, this particular body part previously unseen to her.

 “Those shorts are certainly very short, aren’t they?” remarked Himeko. “They certainly show a lot of skin.”

 “Uh-huh, they are,” said Mei noncommittally. It took a conscious effort of will to drag her eyes away from the Yuzu’s shapely ass.

Mei settled her eyes on the player behind Yuzu. Kurosawa Yurine went up to serve,  tossing the ball above her head and executing a flawless jump serve. The ball cut through the air with punishing speed, and the girls on the opposite team almost failed to volley the ball. A murmur of admiration for the athlete rose from the spectators on the bleachers behind Mei.

Mei regarded Kurosawa Yurine as the two teams rallied. Yurine was one of Aihara Academy’s star athletes and was number two in the 10th-grade class rankings, behind Mei. Rounding out Yurine’s school idol status was her short hair and androgynous style. Her pretty face and tomboy swagger made her a very popular crush in her class and even for the upperclassmen. Mei had never spared Yurine more than a fleeting thought before, but suddenly the girl was thrown into sharp relief when her hand connected with Yuzu’s left asscheek.

The congratulatory butt slap that Yurine planted on Yuzu stunned Mei for a few moments, eclipsing the fact that Yuzu had just spiked the ball over the net and onto the floor, winning the set. Then she felt the familiar heat that welled up in her chest whenever she witnessed any other girl intimately touch her stepsister. Her eyes registered with laser focus Yurine’s slightly cupped hand when it caressed Yuzu’s butt. She resisted the strong urge to stomp towards Yurine, jab a finger in her chest and demand that _you should be aware that you are in school and that behavior is not appropriate so you better check yourself!,_ but the players were already walking off the court.

The manager for the volleyball club, an 11th grader named Nikaido Moe, walked over to the student council members with a clipboard in hand. She noticed that the beautiful  raven-haired student council president looked a little irked. Worrying that the volleyball club’s request for more training space would be refused because of Aihara Mei’s sour mood, Moe resolved to razzle dazzle the student council by showcasing the club’s best asset: their most talented athletes. And by that, she meant the 10th grade ‘prince,’ Kurosawa Yurine.

“Good afternoon,” Moe said with a bright smile. “Thank you for coming to see our training space during practice. This way please, so you can see where the club holds its training exercises.”

Mei, Himeko, and Kayo followed Moe to one of the large multipurpose rooms in the back of the gym. As soon as she entered the room, Mei saw Yuzu stand up from a bench she was sitting on and walk towards her.

“Hi Mei,” Yuzu said, smiling shyly. “Did you see how I scored with that spike?” Yuzu’s face looked so eager and hopeful that Mei couldn't imagine saying no to anything that the older girl asked from her right now.

“Yes, I did. That was a great shot,” Mei said, nodding.

“I suppose you didn’t look completely clueless out there, Aihara Yuzu,” huffed Himeko.

“Ah, thank you Momokino-san. Coming from you, that’s the highest praise,” Yuzu said, laughing off Himeko’s backhanded compliment. Mei watched Yuzu and Himeko continue to bicker back and forth, but what she was really doing was admiring Yuzu’s sexy arms in her sleeveless volleyball uniform. She stealthily drank in Yuzu’s toned arms, especially her defined deltoid muscles, which were peeking out of her uniform’s sleeves. Mei found this particular body part unbearably sexy on Yuzu, and she imagined tracing the cut of the muscle on Yuzu’s upper arm with her finger. Kayo noticed Mei tapping her forefinger against her skirt, in a move that she took to be impatience.

Moe cleared her throat and said, “So this is the room where the club does its stretching exercises. You’ll see when the girls get started that it gets awfully crowded in here.” She announced to the club members to get into rows in the open space in the middle of the room so they could start. Yuzu tossed a last smile to Mei and walked over to the front left corner of the room. Mei observed with a slight frown that Kurosawa Yurine appeared next to Yuzu and put a hand on her shoulder and started talking to her. Yurine ran her other hand over her short, stylish hair and leveled a flirtatious smile at the blonde, and Mei felt like rolling her eyes so hard they would get stuck to the back of her head.

Moe spotted Kurosawa Yurine in the corner and ushered the student council over to the benches right in front of her. _Here’s some eye candy for you, you’re welcome_ , thought Moe, pleased at her scheme.

As the training exercises went on, Mei became more and more agitated. Many of the exercises were done in pairs, and Yurine had claimed Yuzu as her partner even before they began. Mei was fuming during the assisted butterfly stretch, sucking in a breath as she watched Yurine press the front of her torso against Yuzu’s back, pushing the blonde’s chest lower towards the floor. At the same time Yurine’s hands were on the side of Yuzu’s folded knees, pushing them open. The sight put Mei’s teeth on edge. _Are you seriously holding open her legs right now you little -_

By the time they got to the partner hamstring stretch, Mei was ready to scream. Yuzu was lying on her back on the floor, and Yurine was kneeling on one knee between the blonde’s legs. When Yurine hooked her palms under Yuzu’s left knee and then raised it towards the ceiling, Mei’s vision started to darken. Once Yuzu’s leg was at a ninety-degree angle to her torso, Yurine leaned forward into the back of the raised leg, inching closer and closer towards Yuzu, their crotches almost flush against each other, and that’s when the roaring started in Mei’s ears. At this point, she was thoroughly incensed.

In her mind, she was reaching towards Yurine, fisting her short hair in her hands, and lifting her off of her Yuzu and saying, _if anyone is going to be grinding on top of Yuzu, it’s not going to be you, you insufferable, puffed-up jock…_

Moe jumped a little when the student council president abruptly stood up and turned away from the volleyball girls in the room, facing her. “I think I’ve seen enough. We’re done here,” said Mei in a slow, neutral voice.

“Oh, what? Ummm...” Moe stammered. “But you haven’t seen us in the weightlifting room yet! That’s actually the place where we need more room because the gymnastics club stores all their junk in there, not to mention we have to share the equipment with the basketball club, and…”

Mei sighed and thought, _so if it’s the weightlifting room that you wanted us to see, why did I have to sit through this stretching nonsense and watch this bitch paw my stepsister for the last 20 minutes!_ A headache was starting to bloom behind her eyes, but Noe looked so pitifully anxious that she waved her hand in defeat and said, “We’ll just have to come back tomorrow then. Please let us know what time to come for the weight training part of the practice.” _And not the ass-grabbing shenanigans and stretching bullshit._

Kayo and Himeko ran after the Mei who was already out the door, intent on finding some heavy duty painkillers for her splitting headache.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei falls into a thirst trap in the weight room and she and Kurosawa Yurine square off.

Momokino Himeko slowed her stride to consult the list on her clipboard. “The last one left is the volleyball club in the weightroom. Nikaido-san said that they would definitely be there by four pm,” she noted.

 Aihara Mei nodded and the two student council officers followed her to the South gym. They had spent the last hour visiting different clubs who submitted requests for the upcoming student activities budget, and they were all ready to get this task done and over with.

 The weightroom was full when the student council entered, with every station occupied by one of the volleyball club members. The three girls stood there for a few moments looking around for Nikaido Moe, the manager of the club. The 11th grader spotted them and hurried over.

 “Good afternoon,” Moe said politely to the three girls. “Thank you for coming back to see us today,” she said apologetically. She gestured to the middle of the room and said, “As you can clearly see, it’s quite crowded in here. We have 28 active club members, but with all the equipment in use, this room can only comfortably handle about 17 people …”

 The room indeed looked too crowded to the three student council members. The aisles were blocked by small groups of girls, and those who wanted to pass had to squeeze past them or go between the weight machines which were all occupied.

 “….really not safe for it to be this crowded in a room with machines and heavy weights….”

 Mei spotted Yuzu in the far end of the room. Yuzu was in the middle of jumping rope when she saw Mei, and she immediately stopped her exercise and started making her way towards the student council president, weaving her way through equipment and girls.

 The first thing the raven-haired girl noticed was that Yuzu didn't have a shirt on and was just in a salmon-colored sports bra and volleyball shorts. Mei’s eyes widened a little, then swept across the room, now noticing that at least a fourth of the girls were similarly dressed. Mei swallowed as her stepsister stopped in front of her.

 “Hi Mei,” Yuzu said with a bright smile. “Here to check out our training program?” she asked, raising her arms behind her head to stretch her shoulders, pushing down on her left elbow with her right hand.

 Mei felt her mouth go dry as she beheld the blonde stretching in front her, in what felt like a very sexually provocative pose. Her raised arms lifted up her chest, like some kind of offering, and Mei felt her gaze pulled south. Yuzu’s boobs were squeezed together in her sports bra, giving her a delicious cleavage. _Surely, she’s not trying to flaunt her half-naked body to me, right?_  

Then Mei’s eyes travelled down to Yuzu’s taut stomach, and she couldn't help but notice that Yuzu was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Mei swallowed again and said, “We’re here to inspect the facilities of the weight room.”

 “Right,” Yuzu said with a grin. “Well, have fun with your inspection.”

 Mei watched Yuzu’s retreating figure and then turned to Himeko. “It’s a little warm in here, isn’t it?” she said, fanning herself a little with a piece of paper she had in her hand. “It must be because there are no windows in this room.”

 “You’re right, President. The ventilation in this room is poor because of the lack of windows,” Himeko agreed, scribbling notes on her clipboard.

Moe, who didn't particularly feel like it was warm in the room, remarked, “Ah, yes. It can get a little stuffy in here because it’s so crowded.” Moe motioned for the student council to follow her to an area in the room with two rows of exercise machines. She said, “Each girl starts their workout by doing 5 circuits on these weight machines, but as you can see we really need to move each machine farther apart….”

 Moe continued to explain how the space restrictions impacted the girls’ circuit program on the weight machines, slowly going up and down the aisles, with the Mei, Himeko and Kayo walking behind her.

 As the group passed Yuzu on the leg press machine, Mei slowed her steps, pretending to read something on her notes, but was surreptitiously side-eyeing the blonde. Something deep inside Mei clenched as she drank in the sight of Yuzu on her back, with her legs in the air, straining in concentration. Mei gazed hungrily at the muscle definition on Yuzu’s quads, thinking, _her legs look so strong, I bet they’re strong enough to pin me in place if she wanted to..._

 Mei felt a flush creep to her face, and she banished the image of herself pinned between Yuzu’s legs from her mind. She picked up her pace to catch up with Moe, who was pointing out the mats that the gymnastics club stored in a corner of the room, taking up valuable space.

 After ten more minutes of Moe yammering on that more space was vital to the volleyball club’s strength training program, the student council’s visit was finally over. Himeko was heading towards the door when she realized that Mei wasn’t beside her. She turned back to Mei and said, “President, aren’t you going back to the student council room?”

 “No, I’ll stay here for a little while longer. I want to observe the whole training session and see for myself how these space constraints affect their training program,” Mei replied, with a serious look on her face. “Please go ahead without me.”

A look of disappointment crossed Himeko’s face before she nodded and said, “Very well, I’ll go back to the student council room and organize our notes from today.”

 Mei nodded back to Himeko and said, “Thank you. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 After Himeko left, Mei slowly turned started walking towards Yuzu, as if pulled by an invisible force. The blonde was on the lat pulldown machine, and Mei stopped a few paces away from Yuzu, admiring her hourglass shape from the back. _Damn, she looks good even from behind_ , Mei thought. Her gaze travelled up from Yuzu’s slender waist to her arms which were raised above her head, grasping the bar. This time, the unbidden image that sprang to Mei’s mind was Yuzu holding her wrists over her head, restraining her arms and pinning her down with her body weight, intense green eyes staring at her lips…

Mei felt an ache so acute to feel Yuzu’s body against hers that she clenched her jaw. For the most part, she had been able to maintain a safe distance from her stepsister and resist the impulse to just touch her, kiss her, hold her body against her.   _But the effort keeps getting harder and harder_ , Mei thought, gritting her teeth. Her impulse control had been honed since before she reached adolescence, but the appearance of Yuzu in her life has been wreaking havoc on it lately.

 The raven-haired girl walked around the lat machine, circling Yuzu like a shark who just smelled blood in the water. When Yuzu saw Mei watching her, she let go of the bar and asked, “Mei, are you interested in lifting weights? I could teach you.” Yuzu gave Mei a sweet smile, eager to teach her overachiever stepsister something.

Mei smirked and said, “Oh no, I’m fine.” She let her eyes slowly travel down to Yuzu’s exposed midsection before going back up to meet her eyes and said, “I have better ideas on how to get some exercise.”

Yuzu stared blankly at Mei, wondering about the meaning of her cryptic comment. _Wait, is she implying…? Nah...can’t be,_ Yuzu thought, dismissing the thought almost as fast as she considered it, because her brain would probably short circuit if she pursued that line of thinking with Mei.

Mei didn’t mean for those words to come out of her mouth, and she was so flustered that she turned on her heel and went to sit down on a chair by a wall. She pulled out a pen from her pocket and started writing notes on her sheet of paper, periodically looking up to observe the volleyball club girls going through their workouts.

Yuzu finished her circuit on the weight machines and moved on to the free weights. Mei tried really hard not to let her gaze linger too long on Yuzu, lest her imagination run away with her again. The next time Mei allowed her eyes to drift towards Yuzu, the blonde was on a weightlifting rack doing bench presses. A wicked smile started to tug on the corner of Mei’s lips as she started to imagine herself walking up to a supine Yuzu and then straddling her hips, looking down with bedroom eyes at her gorgeous stepsister and asking for….Kurosawa Yurine!

Mei’s daydream was unpleasantly shattered by the appearance of Kurosawa Yurine, star athlete and top student (second only to Mei). A burning heat began to build in Mei’s chest as she watched Yurine standing over Yuzu lying on the bench. The memory of Yurine getting a little too friendly with her stepsister yesterday flashed through her mind and she thought, _Kurosawa better not be making moves on Yuzu or I am going to cut a bitch._

Kurosawa Yurine had walked over to Yuzu and said, “Hey Yuzu-chan, let me spot you. You should always have a spotter when you do your heavy lifts, you know.”

“Oh thanks! I was just warming up and then I was going to ask someone to spot me,” Yuzu said with a smile at her new friend. Yurine has been so nice and helpful to her since she joined the club, thought Yuzu.

“Well I’m always happy to spot you, Yuzu-chan,” Yurine said, leaning towards the girl lying on the bench. “In fact, I’m happy to help you out with a lot of things.”

“Cool!”

Yurine chuckled a little at Yuzu and the two proceeded with the exercise. In between sets, they chatted about their favorite TV shows, with Yurine laying a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder or back ever so often when they laughed about something.

Each time Yurine made contact with Yuzu, Mei’s temperature ratcheted higher and higher. Her lip curled in disdain at how Yurine would run her hand through her short haircut and then smile flirtatiously at Yuzu, tilting her head a little. She’s seen this move before, and it was guaranteed to titillate the girls who had a crush on the 10th grade prince. _Ugh, seriously. I’m going to be sick_ , thought Mei. When Yurine’s hand landed on Yuzu’s back again, Mei started seeing red.

Yurine was enjoying herself talking with Yuzu, but she was also a little distracted by the fact that Aihara Mei was shooting her murderous looks from across the room. Yurine first thought that it was just coincidence that Mei was looking her way with a hateful look, but after the 4th time that she glanced at Mei, she thought, _yup, she is definitely looking at me like she wants to kill me. Why???_

She turned the question over rapidly in her mind, running down the possibilities of why Aihara Mei would have a beef with her. _She’s still number 1 in the class rankings, so that can’t be it. I haven’t broken any school rules lately. I haven’t gossiped about her or anything. I’m not going after any of her friends….wait!_

Yurine frowned, confused. _Could she be mad because of…Yuzu?_ Yurine became even more befuddled when she realized that the two shared the same last name. _But these two can’t be related; they couldn't be more different. They’re like, polar opposites._ Yurine was still puzzling over the question as she walking to grab her water bottle from where she had set it by the door, when she felt her shoulder jerk back from Mei bumping into her.

 Aihara Mei had shoulder checked her.

 _Oh shiiiiiit._  Yurine had known the Aihara heiress for years, having gone to Aihara middle school. The raven-haired girl was known as an ice queen, never displaying any intense emotions or letting any situation get the better of her. She certainly had never witnessed a display of open aggression from Aihara Mei before. _Holy heck, this is serious._

 Yurine slowly walked back towards Yuzu. Mei was saying something to the blonde, who was now sitting upright on the weight bench. When she got closer to them, she realized that Mei was telling Yuzu that they should leave now.

 “So you want to go to the grocery store and get stuff for soup curry?” Yuzu asked.

 “Yes, so let’s go because we would still need to go home to change,” Mei replied.

 Yurine walked right up to the two and said, “Ok Yuzu-chan, ready to do squats?”

 “Oh actually Kurosawa-san, I think that I’m done for the day…,” Yuzu replied with an embarrassed shrug.

Mei nonchalantly stepped behind Yuzu, and turned so that she was facing Yurine. She placed her hands on Yuzu’s shoulders and then leveled Yurine with an icy stare. “Yuzu and I have somewhere to go, so I’m afraid she’ll be cutting her workout short,” Mei said evenly, but Yurine didn't miss the ice in her tone.

Having been around the block when it came to romancing high school girls, Yurine was familiar with the behavior of this species when they felt threatened. She now recognized that Mei was marking her territory, and she was willing to take on any challenger.

The short-haired girl cocked her head for a moment and assessed her competition.  She stared at Aihara Mei’s heartbreakingly beautiful face, silky raven hair framing her delicate features, amethyst eyes glinting with intensity and challenge. The girl was formidable in almost every sense that Yurine knew of her. She quickly weighed her chances of winning a contest over Yuzu’s heart against Aihara Mei.

Mei and Yurine were locked in a staring match for a few moments as they both sized each other up. Staring down Yurine, Mei thought that at least she wasn't dealing with someone like Shizuma Hanazono. The senior girl’s panty-dropping magic was legendary. For now, Mei was confident that she could take Kurosawa Yurine. _Just like with Matsuri,_ she thought.

Yurine took a step back and raised her palms in a gesture of surrender. “Oh, ok. That’s fine, you did more than what we usually do in a session anyway.”

As the two stepsisters were walking out of the school gates, Yuzu turned to Mei and asked, “So what made you decide you really wanted soup curry for dinner, Mei?”

“I was just reminded today about the last time you made it, and it was really good,” Mei answered with a warm smile towards her stepsister.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The special guest mention in this chapter is Shizuma Hanazono from the yuri classic Strawberry Panic! I couldn't resist slipping her in there for some reason. Shizuma Hanazono is this legendary playgirl who everyone loves and basically throws themselves at. Strawberry Panic! is set in an all-girls catholic school where pretty much everyone is gay. There’s romance, drama, intrigue, school council power plays, and really elaborate (bordering on the bizarre) school traditions. Anyway, I recommend the Strawberry Panic! manga if you want some French-themed boarding-school yuri.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurosawa Yurine stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She regarded her face, noticing the enigmatic combination of feminine and masculine features that gave her an androgynous look. High, sharp cheekbones, an angular face shape, a slightly square jaw. Juxtaposed by full, plump lips and almond-shaped eyes with long, dark lashes.

She ran a hand through her shaggy chin length hair, the fringe falling back to dramatically frame her face. It was one of her trademark moves. Girls loved it.

Yurine frowned at her reflection. She was hot as fuck. She had mad game.

_So what the hell happened yesterday?_

She was making moves on Aihara Yuzu. She realized she liked her _, a lot_. Yuzu was gorgeous of course, but she also shone like the sun _._ Her smile was the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen, and Yurine caught herself doing little things that would make the girl smile.

She thought she was slowly making headway with Yuzu. She was in the middle of the delicate dance that moved platonic friendships into dating territory, executing the complicated moves that would make the the blonde see her as a potential girlfriend.

But then out of nowhere, here comes Aihara freakin’ _Mei_. Like, she totally cockblocked her yesterday…right? She was spotting Yuzu on the weights. She was about to ask Yuzu to go out to eat after practice, but then here comes Miss Student Council President with a death glare and shoulder check. Then suddenly Yuzu was gone.

It was bizarre. It certainly seemed like Mei was making a play for Yuzu and telling her to stay away from her. But did that really happen? The whole thing just seemed so ambiguous. _I mean, there’s no way the Ice Queen is out here trying to get girls. And Yuzu, of all people?_

Yurine frowned harder at the memory of Mei’s _fight me_ face. It certainly looked like Mei was dead serious. But still, she couldn't really be sure. Maybe Mei just didn't like her for some other reason. _Cus I’m a sexy beast, a genius, a star athlete, and she’s jealous?_

It didn’t matter. Yesterday she was caught off guard because she was so blindsided by the student council president appearing out of nowhere and making a power move. Yurine set her mouth in a grim line as she continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. _Not in my house._

She had planned to take it slow with Yuzu. Ease her into it. Make the blonde fall for her. But it looks like she was just going to have to up the ante sooner than she had planned. _Whatever. Game **on.**_

Yurine closed the tap on the sink faucet and stepped back out in the gym, intent on finding the lone blonde girl on the volleyball team.

 

x X x

Mei was walking with the student council on their way to the theater club when they passed the South gym. The club had lodged a request to fund an an elaborate ice castle set for their upcoming musical production of _Frozen_. The members of the student council were steeling themselves for another show choir rendition of “Let It Go” when the doors of the gym opened and the volleyball club spilled into the hallway.

The three members of the student council stood in the hallway waiting for the throng of girls to dissipate so they could pass. Nikaido Moe walked by with her bag slung over her shoulder and gave them a smile and a wave as she passed.

Mei swept her eyes over the thinning crowd. _No Yuzu_. _Maybe she skipped practice today?_ No – she definitely saw Yuzu carrying her gym bag after the last class was dismissed. Mei shifted uncomfortably when she realized she hadn’t seen Yurine in the crowd either.

Mei swallowed as she felt her pulse quicken. She turned around in a wide circle, eyes sweeping the entire hallway for the telltale flash of long blond hair. _They’re not here. That little hoe is somewhere with Yuzu._

A few quick strides and she caught up to Moe. “Nikaido-san, we need to talk to Kurosawa-san, do you know where she went?” Mei asked in a low voice.

“Ah, I think I saw her head towards the stairs of the C-wing,” Moe said with a slightly surprised expression.

Mei’s stomach swooped. _They’re heading for the roof._

“Thank you. The student council wants to ask her if she’ll join the steering committee for the upcoming culture festival,” Mei lied smoothly. She nodded to Moe and walked back slowly to Himeko and Kayo.

A chill ran up her back as she thought about Yurine taking Yuzu to the roof of the C-wing. It was common knowledge that people go up to the roof for only two reasons – to make confessions or to make out _._

The student council president took a deep breath and said, “I know we are supposed to visit the theater club. But recently I’ve heard about several incidents where students are going into off-limit areas after class and doing inappropriate things. This is unacceptable and cannot continue. We should do a round of these off-limit areas right away to check that there are no students breaking regulations.”

Himeko’s face contorted into a look of confusion and bewilderment, and Mei would have found it funny if she wasn't sweating the fact that she was trying to serve a load of utter bullshit to two competent members of the student council.

“…off-limit areas?” Himeko’s brow furrowed and head tilted to the side. “You mean like the roof?”

“Yes, the roof. That’s one of the off-limit areas.”

“That’s the _only_ off-limit area, President.”

“Well that makes this task easier then,” Mei turned and started walking towards the C-wing. “Let’s go. We should still be able to catch the theater club after this.”

 

x X x

 Yuzu was giggling at Yurine’s funny story about two cats and a basket when the heavy metal door of the roof entrance was thrown open. Mei stepped out onto the roof, followed by Himeko and Kayo.

Yurine jumped away from Yuzu’s side reflexively, feeling very much like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar _._ Yuzu simply gaped at the three girls, awed at her stepsister’s uncanny ability to find her whenever she was breaking any kind of school regulation. Yuzu swore that all she had to do was _think_ about breaking a rule, and Mei would appear. At the moment Mei was looking at the two of them with an expression of mild annoyance. Yuzu sighed. She hated seeing that look on Mei’s face, like she was mildly inconvenient problem that Mei would rather not have to deal with.

“Aihara Yuzu! How did I not guess that it would be **you** who we would find up here!” Himeko exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

“Me!” Yuzu cried indignantly, waving her arm towards Yurine. “Hey, I’m not the only one up here you know!” _Do you not see this bitch standing right here too, eyebrows?_

Himeko crossed her arms across her chest. “I doubt it was Kurosawa-san’s idea to come up here.”

Yuzu squirmed. It _was_ Yurine’s idea, but she was no snitch. _God, this was so unfair. Why does eyebrows have to be such a bitch?_

Yurine looked Mei straight in the eye and said, “It was my idea, actually. I asked Yuzu-chan to come up here with me.” She reached towards Yuzu’s arm and wrapped her fingers around the blonde’s elbow.

Mei felt blood rush to her head at the _audacity_ of this baby dyke. She felt the familiar ball of heat well up in her chest anytime someone _inappropriately_ touched her stepsister, threatening to spew out of her so hard it would rattle her ribcage. Her eyes shifted minutely, but they raked over Yuzu in a nanosecond, taking inventory of the most salient body parts.

_Her hair: the hot-ironed curls had normal wear for a whole day of class and volleyball practice, but they didn't look like fingers had been threaded through them._

_Her eyes: pupils normal and gaze focused._

_Her mouth: no bruising or teeth marks on lips, gloss color even._

_Her neck: clean._

_Her uniform: no wrinkles, although this was the most inconclusive of all the evidence._

_Conclusion: calling your bluff, Sporty Spice._

Mei schooled her expression into one of annoyed disinterest as she regarded Yurine. “The roof is strictly off-limits to students. This is your formal warning,” Mei said in a level tone.

Yurine’s lip curled into an insolent sneer. Mei entertained the idea of grabbing her and tossing her off the building.

“Don’t let me tell you again. No trespassing.” Mei gave Yurine her best _I will ruin you_ stare and then turned to leave.

Kayo’s eyes snapped from Yurine, to Mei, to Yuzu, to Himeko. She shook her head almost imperceptibly. _Useless lesbians._

 

x X x

 

The next day, once the last class ended, members of the volleyball club excitedly changed into their uniforms. Today they had a match against Seiran Academy, the highest-ranked team in their prefecture. Beating Seiran was a long shot, but if they did, it would give Aihara Academy a real shot at qualifying for nationals. The team had been preparing for this match for weeks.

Yuzu had changed into her uniform and was walking briskly to the school’s entrance where the bus that would take them to Seiran Academy was waiting. The blonde had her hand hidden inside her gym bag discreetly tapping out a LINE message to Harumi when two hands grabbed her and yanked her through an open door.

Yuzu squeaked in surprise as she was shoved into the Chairman’s office. She whipped around to face her stepsister who calmly closed the door shut.

“Mei, what—”

“I wanted to wish you good luck on the match,” Mei said with a sweet smile. Pushing her palms against Yuzu’s upper chest, she walked her towards the large mahogany desk.

Yuzu gave another, quieter squeak when her lower back hit the edge of the table. Yuzu’s eyes were already as big as saucers when Mei placed her hands on the table, bracketing her body with her arms.

“You’ve been working so hard lately with the team,” murmured Mei as she leaned closer to Yuzu’s face, close enough that she could feel the blonde’s hot breath on her cheek. “I’m so proud that you’ve gotten involved in our school’s extracurricular activities.”

“Uh,” said Yuzu. All she could do was stare at her stepsister’s insanely beautiful face. Why was it so very close to hers? She was finding it hard to breathe and her thoughts was turning into white static.

Mei placed her hands on the blonde’s hips, and Yuzu felt heat spread up the sides of her torso.

The brunette lowered her heated gaze to Yuzu’s lips. The blonde’s breath hitched in her throat as she watched her stepsister stare at her mouth.

“I’d like to give you something for the game today,” Mei said in a whisper, finally flicking her eyes back up to meet Yuzu’s.

“Uh.”

Yuzu’s eyes slammed shut the moment Mei’s lips touched hers. Her hand slipped behind the curtain of Mei’s dark tresses and gripped the back of her neck. The feeling of Mei’s lips brushing against hers was so sweet, so heavenly, she was simply going to _melt._

A moan was dragged from her throat when she felt Mei’s tongue slip into her mouth. God, she could taste Mei.  The handful of times that they had kissed like this and she was able to taste Mei’s mouth, it was always a rush to the head and created a burning hunger for more. This time was no different.

The delicious sensations in her mouth didn’t last for very long though. Mei kissed a trail from her earlobe to her jawline and down the column of her neck. Yuzu gasped in pleasure when Mei attached her lips to the sensitive skin below her ear.

Yuzu angled her head to give the brunette better access. She threaded her fingers in jet back hair to hold Mei’s head against her neck as the younger girl suckled. Yuzu’s moans were the only sound heard in the room for a while.

x X x

 Yuzu was still in a daze as Mei walked with her to the chartered bus that would take the team to Seiran Academy. Still stunned at being thoroughly kissed in the Chairman’s office by Mei, the blonde didn’t even notice the fact that she was the last player to get on the bus.

Yurine was standing in front of the bus worriedly watching the entrance when she saw the two girls emerge from the building.

“Yuzu-chan! Where were you? I saved you a seat. Everyone was supposed to be here five minutes ago, you totally missed the pep talk from… gahhh!” Yurine gaped at the angry red bruise on Yuzu’s neck. Her eyes snapped to Mei, who arched an elegant eyebrow.

_Check and mate, Kurosawa._

Yurine’s face burned. _Damn. Fucking savage, Aihara Mei._  

“Sorry, Kurosawa-san! I had to get something for the big game,” Yuzu said cheerily, poking her cheek with a peace sign. She then boarded the bus.

Not knowing what to do or say, Yurine hurriedly followed Yuzu into the bus.

As she sat next to Yuzu, Yurine watched Mei standing on the sidewalk through the window. As the bus pulled away from the curb, Mei raised her hand to her shoulder and slowly waved to the departing vehicle.

Yurine knew the smug smile on Aihara Mei’s lips was for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never meant this story to be have a chapter 3! The first two chapters were supposed to be a one-shot. I just ended up splitting them into 2 chapters because of the length. But this week I felt like writing some Jealous Mei, and instead of creating a one-shot, I decided to just continue with an earlier story. Also, I was inspired to write Yurine again because of some major development in her relationship with Shiramine in A Kiss and a White Lily. Chapter 44 made me squeee

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to those of you who recognized the the names of the two characters from Kiss and White Lily for My Dear Girl. 
> 
> For those of you who have not read this manga, I highly recommend it if you like Citrus. It's also set in an all-girls high school, but there are a ton more characters and the different story arcs are for each pairing. Excellent character development, always sweet, and definitely lighter than Citrus..there is nothing in Kiss and White Lily that approaches the melodrama that is Chapter 36! 
> 
> Kurosawa Yurine is the protagonist in Kiss and White Lily, and she's essentially a prodigy - a genius and a star athlete. She steals the top spot in their high school class from Ayaka, who she falls in love with. I thought it was pretty cool to set Yurine up as being number 2 to Mei, because the rivalry of the class top spot is the main driver of Yurine and Ayaka's relationship.
> 
> Nikaido Moe is the team manager of the track team, who also happens to be the girlfriend of Ayaka's cousin, Mizuki.


End file.
